Troubles
by serenity2293
Summary: When Amy brings Ty back home troubles start between Caleb and Ty. Caleb comes in drunk and get kicked out by Jack. Ty respects her space and wishes while Caleb pushes his boundaries and her patience. Tension is high on the ranch and being short a stable hand doesn't help. Character are a little OOC.


Disclaimer- If only. A/N- This is slightly after Amy's birthday and Ty didn't call then but now. Caleb works there and Amy has her licence. Caleb is OOC as well. ( I am so so sorry that it is taking so long to update! I promise I will try harder to get updates more!) Sorry for any spelling mistakes as well as grammer.

I looked around at all of the horses. I felt sorrow hit me suddenly. Mom should be here with me, enjoying the sunset and the horses. So much has happened, the accident, Ty coming and leaving. I looked to the barn where he used to stay and turned to the house. I was the only one home, Grandpa was surprised I didn't want to drive today. I had gotten my licence and could drive but did not often. Oh I was allowed to I just didn't have anywhere to go. As I went to the fridge the phone rang.

"Hello Heartland Amy speaking." I said and the person paused.

"Amy." I knew that voice, Ty. "It's Ty. I need help is Jack there?" he asked and sounded like he was in pain.

"No, he's out. What's wrong." Ty cursed.

"I need someone to pick me up. I'm in a bit of trouble and I need to get out of here." he sounded desperate and I sighed.

"Where are you?" I asked grabbing the keys. Ty paused then gave me the address I told him I was on my way and not to move. As I was driving I wondered what I was doing. He just up and left, was I really going and getting him? I pulled up to the address he gave me and I saw him stumbling to the car. I gasped at what I saw, he was all bloody and bruised. I got out to help him, once I got him in I started driving and looked back to see three guys watching.

"Ty, what on Earth happened to you?" I asked. He looked at me then away.

"I thought my Dad was going to try and help me, make amends and what not. Turned out he owed people money, and just need me to give it to them. They are the ones that you saw and the ones that did this." I looked at him, the sighed.

"I'm sorry Ty. I really had hoped your dad would be better." He sighed and shook his head. The rest of the drive was quiet. When we pulled into Heartland Ty smiled. I frowned when I saw Grandpa and Lou were back and looking worried. I parked and got out.

"Grandpa, Lou. I am so sorry I didn't leave a note!"

"Amy I didn't..." he started angrily but stopped as he was interrupted.

"It was my fault Jack." Ty came around and I could see him better, he really did look horrible Lou gasped and Grandpa narrowed his eyes. "I called looking for you and Amy answered and came and got me."

"You need to go to the hospital?" Ty shook his head.

"Thank you but no. I will be alright, plus it will serve as a reminder never to trust my dad again." he said trying to joke but Grandpa only narrowed his eyes.

"Amy will you help him clean up?" I nodded and took him to his old room where he had a roommate.

"Oh Ty. You have a roommate now. He's not home right now but he will be back soon." Ty nodded.

"Thank you Amy. I never wanted to leave like that you know." I looked away and went to get the first aid kit.

"Later Ty. Right now I want to get you cleaned up." I took his hands and looked at them, I cleaned the blood off noting they were fine. I blushed realizing he had to take his shirt off so I could check to see if he had any cuts there. "Um I need you to take off your shirt." He nodded wincing as he did so. I winced when I saw all the cuts. "My God Ty." I said horrified. His back was bad but nothing I couldn't clean up. He smiled weakly at me and I just shook my head at him.

"I'm fine Amy, just... beat up." he said and I snorted, working carefuly on the cuts and avoiding the bruises. As I worked I heard a car door slam. Caleb was back.

"Ty, the guy that is your new roommate is back his name is Caleb." Ty nodded, showing me he heard. Caleb walked in and stopped dead. He looked a little drunk and I sighed. "Hi, Caleb. This is Ty he will be staying up here with you. Ty this is Caleb." Caleb looked Ty over.

"He...iths not stay here." I sighed as his words slurred.

"Yes he is Caleb. End of discussion." Caleb looked mad and started yelling becoming surprisingly more coherent.

"No he is not Amy. I don't care what you say!" Ty got up and pushed me behind him as Caleb came towards us. I herd footsteps coming up.

"Caleb he has to. You are only here because we are letting you. Ty is family to us. He will be staying." Caleb stepped towards us again just as Grandpa came in.

"Is there a problem Caleb?" He asked and glared at him. Caleb smirked.

"Yes Jack there is. I found Ty? was his name, here trying to hurt Amy. I don't wan't to sleep in the same room as him if he is like that." My jaw dropped. I went up to Caleb and punched him, watching as he held his nose.

"You ass! Ty didn't do anything! You are the one who came in DRUNK and YELLING at me and him!" I screamed and Ty came and pulled me back a little as I held my hand. Jack looked at Caleb.

"Get out of here. Get your stuff and leave before I call the cops." Caleb sputtered but Grandpa held his ground and he started packing. Once he left I sighed in relief. Grandpa turned to me.

"Amy how many times has this happened?" he asked and I felt Ty stiffen.

"Well um... he comes in drunk a lot. But you know... I was never around him in here." I said looking down and I heard Ty hiss.

"Were you ever alone with him anywhere else?" Ty asked through his teeth. I hesitated and nodded. "What happened then?" He asked shaking, Grandpa looked at him then at me.

"Nothing. Well not really. He would flirt with me and stuff and get a little mad when I ignored him but nothing happened." I said quickly. Ty nodded relaxing a little. Grandpa sighed.

"Well let me know if he tries to come back, that boy has a lot to learn. Oh and Ty? It's good to have you back. Now don't go thinking I will go easy on you though." Grandpa said and Ty nodded. I turned to Ty.

"I'm glad you're back, really I am. You might want to give Malory a hug when you see her too. She took it hard when you left, she really looks up to you." I said and smiled a little. Malory always hung to him, she had told me he was like the older brother she needed. Ty smiled a little too.

"Yeah I missed having a sister to bully." he said and grinned at me, I smiled back. "How was she doing in school? I know she was having trouble with a few people." I smiled at his protectiveness.

"She's doing okay, she is sticking with me when she can." I frowned remembering the other day in school at lunch. Ty looked at me narrowing his eyes.

"What? Did something happen?" He asked. I hesitated before telling him.

"I think its causing her more problems sticking with me, Matt and Soraya." I said. "She gets noticed by some of the guys in my grade more. Matt has managed to keep them away for now." Ty's face screwed up a little.

"But they are leaving her alone for the most part?" He asked and I nodded. I sat on the edge of the bed and leaned forward leaning my elbows on my knees. Ty sat next to me and made me look to him. "Now what really happened with Caleb?" he asked and you could hear the anger. I sat up straight and looked at him.

"You will not say anything to Grandpa. Nor will you go after him. Clear?" I asked and Ty narrowed his eyes but nodded. I sighed. "He... when he would come in like that he was always angry. I always sent Malory away if he was like that. He... he is very forward to say the least." I paused here for a moment. Trying not to say to much but not wanting to keep it from Ty. "He made moves on me, tried kissing me, things like that. He never hurt me but he did try to... force more on me." I said and saw Ty tense up. "He never got that far Ty. I promise." He nodded stiffly and sat down pulling me next to him. We sat in silence for a minute.

"Why did you never tell Jack?" He asked and I sighed.

"I wanted to, but we needed the helpand he got food and a room insted of money, a small price to pay. If he ever got too much I promise I would have told Grandpa. I just never needed to." I said and got up. "It's late and you need sleep. I will see you tomorrow." I said then hugged him and left. When I got into my room I sighed and fell into bed, falling asleep in minutes.

A/N- I promise I am trying to update as much as possible but for now as I write new things I will keep posting it. Any advice is more then welcome as is any idea on things I can change.


End file.
